Sin consejo de Nadie
by Lore-chan
Summary: 2 CAPITULO de este Taimi. Bueno ya espezó la reunión y se sabe cual es el regalo de Sora...¿nada más?, nada más! ah sí, review's please!
1. Primer Capitulo

****

Sin consejo de nadie. 

Written by: lore-chan. 

****

**1º ****Capítulo******

****

      Alguna vez en su vida que las cosas comenzaran a salir bien. 

Se paseaba de brazos cruzados por la cocina…tenía el rostro cubierto de harina y entre sus ojos vidriosos se distinguía algo de yema de huevo. Giró hacia un libro puesto a las orillas del mesón de cocinar y revisó en la lejanía los ingredientes. Lanzó un bufido y, llevándose las manos a la cara, resbaló hasta el suelo y se puso a llorar.

No entendía qué había hecho esta vez mal para que todo salpicara para los lados. Colocó todo con extremo cuidado, cada ingrediente en su preciso momento. Nada le salía bien. ¡Ni unas malditas galletas para el cumpleaños de su amiga Sora!. 

¿Ahora qué hacía?, el dinero que le había dado su madre para el regalo lo gastó comprando una nueva tintura para su cabello. ¡El azul le quedaría fenomenal!, de seguro y Jou-sempai se asombraba al verla. Pero, ¿qué importaba eso ahora?, su problema era el regalo para Sora…nadie cumple diecisiete todos los días y menos una persona tan primordial para Mimi como lo era la Takenouchi que era como la hermana que ella nunca tuvo y…y…¡ella no le podía siquiera preparar galletas!. El llanto volvía. 

Llegadas las ocho con cincuenta de la noche Mimi se hallaba envuelta en un vestido verdeagua muy ceñido al cuerpo y poco más debajo de las rodillas. Se miró al espejo e insistía que algo le faltaba. Inspeccionó su cola de caballo excelentemente hecha dejando dos mechones caer por su frente hacia la cara. Se había maquillado muy poco porque si lo hacía en exceso parecía una chica mucho mayor y lo que menos quería era aumentarse la edad (al menos esta noche). El perfume que llevaba puesto lo había robado especialmente de su madre para esta fiesta…¡Sora cumplía diecisiete! – se dijo alegre. Y de pronto su rostro se ensombreció por completo. _"que vergüenza…"_ pensó mientras limpiaba cualquier mancha de su vestido; debía decirle a su amiga que ¡¡le debía el regalo!!. 

Lanzó un suspiró y cayó en la cama. Eso era normal en Taichi, él siempre le _debía el regalo_ a los demás. Aún no olvidaba que el Yagami no le daba el suyo y tampoco a Koushirou. De seguro llegaba con una camisa de esas que usaba el día entero, incluso sucia, con un cintillo que pudiese arreglar ese cabello desordenado y que no combinaba en nada con su tenida. Y los pantalones, ¡los pantalones!. De seguro eran los azules que usó para la reunión en casa de Yamato hace dos semanas. 

Suspiró otra vez y mirando el cielo de la habitación sus ojos se dulcificaron. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a Taichi con su tenida usadísima. Al sentir esos pensamientos, se sentó de golpe en la cama. ¡No lograba todavía sacarse al moreno de la cabeza!. ¡¡Todavía!!. ¿qué tenía que hacer para poder sacárselo de la cabeza?.

En el reloj ya daban las nueve y cinco y como buena amiga tomó su cartera para ir hasta la casa de Sora que le pidió llegar más temprano y ayudarle con la decoración ya que la fiesta comenzaba a las diez y media. 

Sora a pesar de ser la festejada era la vestida más ocasional, sus jeans preferidos y desteñidos por tanto uso y un top que para el escándalo de Jou no cubría su ombligo y apenas tapaba sus pechos. El cabello amarrado a una cinta con la que amarraban los globos y eso era todo…parecía una como cualquiera al lado de Yamato que estrenaba una camisa cuadrillé celeste y unos pantalones de tela oscuros, zapatos limpios y ese cabello que llevaba a la locura a Mimi porque no entendía cómo lograba mantenerlo tan perfecto. 

Koushirou aún no llegaba ni tampoco los hermanos Yagami: Taichi y Hikari ni el hermano de Yamato, Takeru. El primero había pedido llegar un poco tarde ya que su novia estaba algo delicada de salud debido a una gripe. Nadie conocía la novia de Izzy, pero por lo que decía su madre era un joven de cabello rubio muy simpática y educada venida del extranjero. Por otro lado Taichi, era obvio que llegaría tarde. Era casi seguro que los entrenamientos de football lo habían retrasado. Hikari y Takeru, en tanto, deberían de estar juntos por algún lugar tratando de decirse alguna vez que estaban enamorados el uno del otro aunque lo negaran o más bien tratando de encontrar un vehículo que trajera el regalo de los padres de Sora para ella. La madre de ella les había pedido por favor aquello ya que no quería ser inoportuna de llegar a la fiesta siendo que estaría llena de personas jóvenes. 

-¿puedes ir a abrir, Jou-sempai? – pidió Sora cuando el timbre sonó. 

Jou que, antes de abrir la puerta, se miró fugazmente en el espejo de la sala, notó que algo había manchado la camisa negra prestada por el Ishida que al ver que iría con una ropa inapropiada se apiadó de su amigo. 

-buenas noches Mimi-chan – saludó Jou tratando de limpiar con su mano la mancha. 

-buenas noches – sonrió ésta -¿qué ocurrió? – preguntó al ver la camisa de su amigo.

-pues me ensucié con algo…no sé que es. Además la camisa no es mía, me la prestó Yamato. 

-ya me parecía conocida – dijo Mimi abriendo su cartera y comenzó a buscar algo. Al fin sacó un frasquito en spray – es un quitamanchas – lo mostró contenta – debes llevar siempre uno, no sabes cuando te puede ocurrir algo inesperado – y echó un poco en el lugar y a los pocos segundos se desvaneció. 

-muchas gracias, Mimi-chan – sonrió Jou al notar lo fácil que había sido. 

Sora mientras intercambiaba palabras con Yamato que no dejaba de mirarla. A pesar de estar tan informal, se veía tan bella. 

-ayer no pude recibir tu correo – le dijo la pelirroja sacándolo de su ensimismamiento – creo que le entró un virus, traté de arreglarlo, pero Kou'-san me dijo por teléfono que él podía venir a arreglarlo mañana o quizá durante la fiesta o cuando Lucía esté mejor. 

-¿quién es Lucía?, ¿acaso es su novia?. 

-sí – respondió cambiándose a otra silla y poder seguir colocando globos – aún no la conozco, tengo tanta curiosidad.

-al parecer nadie la conoce y hasta ahora es el gran misterio de los ex-elegidos – dijo Yamato sentándose en el sofá. 

-sí y hasta el momento es el único comprometido en el grupo – suspiró ella como si eso le diera tristeza – desearía encontrar a alguien a quien poder entregarle cariño…a veces me siento…sola. ¿es tan difícil encontrar a la persona correcta?. 

-a veces esa persona está al lado tuyo y no te das cuenta – le dijo aguantando los nervios, Sora lo miró en seguida como si entendiera su indirecta, se sonrojó un poco y sus miradas se cruzaron con intensidad. 

-¿qué trataste de decir con ello? – le preguntó ansiosa. 

-que tal vez buscas en lugares equivocados – continuó Yamato tratando de aunar fuerzas y poder decírselo ahora mismo – que…que… - su lengua comenzó a trabarse Sora se acercó al sillón y sin más se sentó a su lado.

-no sigas, Yamato-san – susurró ella tapándole la boca con unos dedos – sé que estás tratando de decir – ahora su mirada era mucho más triste que la anterior.

-yo…pensaba decírtelo de otra forma y otro día – dijo él avergonzado de haber sido descubierto de aquella forma. 

-yo ya lo sé, no te preocupes.  

-¿lo…lo sabes? – preguntó impasible ¡pero si nadie lo sabía!. ¿acaso era tan obvio con ella que lo notó sin siquiera decirlo? -¿te lo dijeron? O acaso, ¿lo supusiste?. 

       -ambas, no por nada poseo el emblema del amor. 

       -¿quién fue?. 

       -pues Jou…¿quién sino él? – dijo como si fuese lo más natural del mundo y el Ishida no entendió ya nada.

       -¿Jou te dijo que yo…?

       -que tú me ibas a decir que yo le estaba gustando a Jou…

       Yamato abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pudo articular palabra ante el asombro…¿a Jou le gustaba Sora?. Y ¿por qué se supone que él le debería haber dicho a su amiga?. Ya no era un buen momento para decirle a Sora sus sentimientos. 

       -¡hola a todos! – exclamó Mimi interrumpiendo a ambos - ¿cómo están?. 

       -hola Mimi-chan – dijo Sora y se levantó en seguida para saludarla. Pero en vez que la trigueña la envolviera en un caluroso y apretado 'Feliz cumpleaños', la arrastro preocupada hasta una esquina lo más lejos posible de los demás - ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Sora al ver el rostro de su amiga contraerse de tribulación. 

       -tengo que decirte algo más o menos grave – comenzó – …verás…… – y expulsó el suspiro más fuerte y largo de su vida; la Takenouchi advirtió se inmediato ese peculiar jueguillo con lo dedos que hacía cuando tenía que decir algo que la avergonzaba – tedebelreglo – dijo con la voz apretada. 

       -¡¿cómo?!.

       -¡lo sabía te ofendiste! – dijo Mimi apenada – sé que es muy inhumano el que yo diga eso pero es que… - torció la boca buscando palabras adecuadas – es que ocurrieron inconvenientes de última hora y esa tienda ofrecía muy buenas tinturas a excelentes precios…oh – se tapó la boca al ver lo que había dicho. 

       -¿de qué estás hablando?, dije 'cómo' porque no entendí absolutamente nada de lo que me dijiste antes…

       -aah…

       Mimi tendría que repetirlo y no le agradaba.

       -¿lo puedes decir otra vez?, pero lento y entendible y así te ahorras energía para no volver a decirlo. 

       -está bien…

       Taichi se estaba bañando apresuradamente, debía haber llegado ya a casa de Sora pero los entrenamientos lo retrasaron más de la cuenta. Aunque eso no era lo que más le preocupaba: la casa estaba vacía cuando llegó. Bueno su padre tenía excusa, estaba trabajando por ser aún un día de semana: viernes y lo comprendía, puesto que en el día viernes se producía un caos en el transporte, pero ¡¿dónde estaban las mujeres del hogar?!; su madre de seguro salió a conversar por ahí dejándolo sin llaves porque se las había quitado por un castigo, entonces ¿cómo salía sin llaves? Y Hikari, ella debía estar con Takeru ya que últimamente no se separaban en ningún momento, sospechaba que ambos tenían algo escondido…¿novios? Como comentó una tal Miyako amiga de Mimi y amiga de su hermana claro, pero si eran novios y él no lo sabía…¡que enojo!. Hikari tan sólo tenía catorce años!. 

       Salió del baño y tomó con rapidez lo primero que salió del clóset: una camisa verde oscura y unos pantalones oscuros. Ropa que usaba siempre. Se miró al espejo y tomó un cintillo naranja para ordenar su cabello y así no peinarse porque se demoraría más todavía. No quiso abrocharse las zapatillas por lo mismo. 

       Caminó fuera de su casa unas cuantas puertas más a la izquierda y tocó el timbre. Su madre salió riéndose al parecer la estaba pasando muy bien. 

       -Taichi…ya llegaste – lo inspeccionó - ¿a dónde vas?. 

       -donde Sora, te lo dije en la mañana.

       -no, en la mañana me dijiste antes de irte a la preparatoria que tenías fiesta. No mencionaste nada de ir donde Sora. 

       -pero, por favor…es su cumpleaños. Es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga – dijo como si fuese grave.

       Ella movió la boca pensando.

       -está bien – y su hijo lanzó un golpe al aire – pero debes llegar antes de las cuatro de la mañana. 

       -¡¿antes de las cuatro?!. Mamá por favor, déjame hasta las seis. 

       -no, es muy tarde.

       -mamá ya tengo diecisiete, hasta las seis. 

       -sí tienes diecisiete, pero una hermana con catorce. Estoy seguro que Hikari irá porque si es una fiesta de Sora irán todos. No quiero que anden tan tarde en la calle. 

       -¿tarde?, si sería ya de día y es mucho más seguro. ¿te imaginas? – le dijo pareciendo preocupado – yo y mi hermana en la noche, ¡en la madrugada!, solos…nos puede pasar algo – y cambio el tono de voz por algo más jovial – si nos dejas hasta las seis no habrá problemas…

       -entonces su padre los irá a buscar y el tema queda aquí. 

       -pero…

       -nada de peros, hasta las cuatro y punto – ella ya entraba al departamento de su amiga cuando su hijo le llamó otra vez la atención.

       -¿y las llaves?.

       -no son necesarias, tu padre tiene. 

       Mimi no estaba segura si esa risa que tenía Spra se debía a un futuro enojo o era que ella era muy graciosa al decir que: '_debía un regalo'._ Se sentía aún peor de lo que estaba, si ella continuaba riéndose como si hubiese dicho un chiste terminaría enfadada Mimi, no Sora. 

       -no seas tonta, Mimi-chan – dijo Sora al fin luego de limpiar unas lágrimas de sus ojos – no me importa el regalo sino que estés aquí conmigo, al igual que los demás. Fue por ese motivo que sólo los invité a ustedes y a nadie más; con ustedes he pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida y el sólo hecho que me estén acompañando esta noche, para mí, es el mejor regalo del mundo. No te preocupes por tonteras – miró a su amiga muy tiernamente – pero muchas gracias por serme tan sincera, sé cuanto te debe de haber costado decirme esto – y la abrazó. 

       -gracias Sora.… 

       -vamos, vamos – las llamó Yamato – los adornos no se pondrán solos.

       -y si sólo estaremos nosotros, ¿por qué adornas tanto, Sora? – preguntó una curiosa Tachikawa. 

       -no lo sé, sólo quiero que la fiesta parezca alegre – le sonrió. 

       Tanto Takeru como Hikari estaban seguros que en el automóvil del padre del rubio caería perfecto, el regalo de Sora caería perfecto…

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Segundo Capitulo

**Sin Consejo de Nadie.**

_Written by: Lore-chan. _

**2º Capítulo****.**

Takeru y Hikari, ¿era necesario recordarles cuánto tiempo se conocían?. No, porque siempre se lo estaban recordando el uno al otro cuando los demás chicos les decían que ambos hacían una pareja perfecta y que deberían de una vez decirse que estaban enamorados. Claro, todos menos Taichi que tenía que morderse la lengua en presencia de Sora cuando salía el tema. 

Nadie quería entender que no estaban enamorados…o ¿sí?. 

¿Qué era esa mirada que Takeru daba a Hikari cuando ésta le pedía el favor a su padre de que les prestara la camioneta?. ¿Qué eran esas palabras en tono delicado que hacía Hikari cada vez en que estaban solos?. Pero no, no estaban enamorados. 

Estaban irritados al ver que el regalo de Sora no debía ser visto tan fácilmente y que con la camioneta se vería a dos o tres kilómetros a la redonda.

-podríamos contratar a un montacargas… -comentó la hermana de Taichi cansada. 

-¿a estas horas? – Takeru alzó la muñeca para constatar la hora con su reloj y ya daban las diez un cuarto – Sora comenzará a sospechar si no llegamos a la hora. 

Él tenía razón. 

Ambos se cruzaron de brazos frente al regalo de su amiga: un automóvil. 

¿Por qué un automóvil y no algo que ocupase menos espacio?. El auto era pequeño, eso sí, pero no quitaba el hecho de ser un auto. La madre de Sora había juntado dinero por un buen tiempo y de un momento a otro, al pasar por una automotriz, se dijo que el mejor regalo de todos debía de ser eso. Además, ella se lo merecía, su relación había mejorado considerablemente con el avanzar de los años. 

Pero como no quería interrumpir la reunión de su hijo y sus amigos, les pidió a Hikari y Takeru si es que podían llevárselo. Y desde ese momento sus ratos libres se transformaron en toda una odisea buscando a alguien que lo ayudase a transportarlo. Porque nadie quería que llegase de una forma común, debía ser espectacular…debía de aparecer de la nada. 

En fin, no había ninguna otra situación al alcance de sus manos para llevarlo así que deberían amarrarlo a la camioneta de su padre el cual lo cubría si se veía desde en frente. Lo dejarían guardado a la vuelta de la esquina y asunto arreglado hasta que dieran las doce.  

Entre tanto, a la reunión ya había llegado Taichi y todos conversaban alrededor de un 'poco' de licor de 'cada' licor habido y por haber. Ninguno fumaba a excepción de Yamato que había heredado esa costumbre de su padre años atrás y ahora lo hacía con más vehemencia luego de enterarse de los sentimientos de Jou. 

Miró a Sora de reojo y ella observaba de igual forma al chico de lentes que casualmente hacía lo mismo en dirección a la pelirroja. Y si no estuviese tan preocupado de la Takenouchi habría notado que Mimi también miraba a Taichi y que Taichi sólo tenía ojos para su vaso con vodka y la cabeza empapelada con la imagen de Hikari, preguntándose en donde estaría su hermana en esos momentos.  

-voy al baño, permiso – Mimi se abrió paso entre Yamato y Jou. 

Sora la notó un poco extraña, pero no dijo nada ni tampoco la siguió. Pensó que quizá aún no superaba el haberle dicho lo de su regalo…

-vamos – dijo ella – están más callados ahora, estábamos conversando muy bien hace poco. ¿por qué?. 

-pon algo de música movible, Sora – pidió Jou que se apreciaba algo incómodo – para relajar tensiones. 

-¿Jou quiere bailar? – dijo en tono irónico, Yamato – sólo falta que Taichi deje de pensar en donde diablos está Hikari. 

Se oía molesto y todos lo notaron… mirándolo enojados, en especial Taichi que no estaba de buen humor. Fuese como fuese a ninguno de los presentes le había agradado su comentario. 

-voy al baño – dijo el moreno levantándose con su vaso. 

Sólo quedaron ellos tres, en silencio. Los tres nerviosos, Jou por Sora que no dejaba de mirarlo cada vez que podía y por Yamato que se había vuelto en contra de él de un segundo a otro; Sora por Jou que insistía en que sus pupilas se cruzaran siempre y por Yamato que no entendía su nueva postura frente a ella y a Jou. Y Yamato, por Sora por no entender esa repentina atracción hacia Jou y por Jou que no dejaba de persuadir con la mirada a la pelirroja.  Hasta creía que se abalanzaría sobre ella a besarla o algo por el estilo…

La festejada se levantó yendo hasta el computador puesto en una esquina de la casa. Eligió la primera canción al alcance del mouse: 'Yokan' de Dir-en-Grey, que sonó potente en el departamento y sin más se puso a bailar sola en medio de la sala. Ambos chicos la quedaron viendo embobados, fascinados y maravillados por sus curvas que se movían al son de la música. 

Se dirigieron miradas desafiantes: ahora comenzaba la batalla por quien conseguía el cariño de la pelirroja en su cumpleaños y durante esta reunión. 

Jou a pesar de no saber los sentimientos de Yamato los dedujo desde el instante en que sus ojos brillaron por el cuerpo de la muchacha. No tenía idea de cómo de había enterado el rubio, pero ahora no le interesaba. 

Taichi, aunque nadie lo vio bien, ya había vaciado la botella de vodka y tomado dos vasos de cerveza. Aún no estaba completamente ebrio, pero el camino comenzaba a moverse sin que pudiese evitarlo. 

Llegó a la puerta del baño y sin siquiera golpear la abrió. Mimi estaba adentro y lanzó un pequeño grito que no se escuchó en el comedor debido a la música que había subido de volumen. No estaba haciendo nada malo, sólo sentada en el excusado pensando. 

-y ¿tú? – preguntó apoyándose en el umbral y la apuntó con el vaso - ¿no deberías estar bailando?. Ya comenzó la 'fiesta'…

-quería estar sola, allá están extraños y no me gusta la manera en que se miran. 

-aah – dijo Taichi y empinó el vaso para tomar un trago contundente – el estúpido de Yamato es el extraño…¡qué se cree! – dijo al recordar lo que el rubio había dicho de él. 

-te enojaste bastante… - fue lo único que atinó a decir. 

Mimi lo miró embelesada a sabiendas que estaba a pasos de la embriaguez, pero aún en ese próximo estado era muy atractivo a sus ojos. La forma en que estaba apoyado en el umbral era: _hot!,_ pensó. Su cabello más revuelto de lo acostumbrado, sus pupilas más pequeñas que en lo diario y su ropa como siempre…la misma que llevaba a todas partes. 

Taichi, no sabía si era a causa del alcohol, pero Mimi lucía realmente atractiva ese ajustado vestido verdeagua. No negaba que hace algún tiempo atrás la chica le había atraído, mas no fue algo serio…sino una atracción surgida en el verano al verla en traje de baño. 

-te ves bonita.. – le dijo antes de beber otro trago. 

Mimi se ruborizó y apartó la vista al lavamanos: -gracias…  

Continuará… 

**Notas**:

Me he dado cuenta que tengo muchos fics que me exigen continuación así que las historias que he subido recientemente tendrán caps cortos, trataré de que sean de excelente contenido, pero quizá termine estresada con tanta historia, ya?. 

Besos, 

L O R E - C H A N****

Maleysin, estoy trabajando en el Taito así que cálmate ^^


End file.
